


Hunter Imagines and Preferences

by uwu4hunter



Category: Hunter Schafer - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu4hunter/pseuds/uwu4hunter
Summary: just some drabbles for myself bc there arent any hunter fics out there and i love her
Kudos: 5





	Hunter Imagines and Preferences

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon?**

Depends on the day. Hunter loves to lay between your hips with her ear on your heart, but she also loves being able to wrap you up in her arms and hold you tight. Hunter adores pulling you into her when she can’t sleep at night. You can't get enough of each other and it results in cuddle wars with each of you struggling to pull the other in tighter. 

**Favorite Position?**

Hunter likes to sit between your legs and lean against your chest while watching TV. It makes her feel secure to have your arms tucked tightly around her. She likes to interlock and play with your fingers while cuddling just to let you know that she's there and present. 

**Who likes to cuddle the most? Who doesn’t?**

You're definitely the one who more frequently initiates cuddles; Hunter loves to cuddle, but she doesn’t always initiate it. It's her favorite thing when you pounce on her with snuggles after a long day. She'll never admit it to you, but sometimes she'll turn down the heat just so she has an excuse to keep you warm. She adores when you seek her out for hugs and cuddles so you can place your cold hands on her warm skin and melt into her. 

**Do they snack, watch movies, read, or talk?**

You usually watch movies or just rest. 

**Who plays with the others hair?**

You run your fingers through her hair as she rests, feeling her warmth under your finger tips. 

**Who rubs the others back?**

Hunter likes to make sure you feel protected, so she's usually the one rubbing your back. She's gentle and touches you lightly like you might dissolve beneath her otherwise. 

**Who starts the tickle fight? Who wins?**

You're usually the one to start a tickle fight, but she's certainly the one to win it. She'll act unbothered until you touch her ribs where she's most ticklish and then it's all over for you. She'll pin you down, tickling you until you can't breathe anymore. 

**Who falls asleep first?**

You fall asleep first. Every time. Hunter is so comforting and gentle that it's hard not to. You frequently find yourself fighting sleep just so you can stay up appreciating her touch, but sometimes your heavy eyelids beat your will to be in the moment. 


End file.
